YuGiOh, another Xai story
by The Yardville Girl
Summary: Yugi and friends in a interesting adventure...(laughing)


Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
By: Xai  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it. . .Spoon, don't eat the creators!!!  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh! with cards!  
  
Yugi, Kiaba and Mako are building card fortresses with over-priced Yu-Gi-Oh cards.  
  
Yugi: I hate these stupid cards! These fortresses suck!  
  
Kaiba: Shut-up yugi, just belive that these cards will be sold for the millions of dollars we spent to buy them.  
  
Yugi: I can't believe in some thing that can't happen.  
  
Mako: My battleship will sink your battleship Yugi!  
  
Yugi: Shut-up Mako that's not the game we're playing!  
  
Mako: Boom!!  
  
Yugi: Man this game sucks!!! These fortresses are crap!  
  
Ghost of Grandpa: Yugi are you giving up?  
  
Yugi: yes!! I hate this game!  
  
GG: Just belive in the heart of the cards!  
  
Yugi: do you remember why you are a ghost? You died when you found out just how expensive the heart of these cards really is!  
  
GG: Yeah you're right, i'm going to go throw away my deck it's a peice of crap.  
  
Yugi: that's the right thing to do. or you can sell them.  
  
GG: no one want's to buy from a dead guy.  
  
Yugi: That rimed.... Have you been listening to teen radio again?  
  
GG: no...no, i....  
  
Mako: Your battleship is dead!  
  
Yugi/GG/Kiaba: Wrong Game!!  
  
Yugi: Dang Mako! Why the heck do keep talking about battleship, that game's worse than Yu-GioH! forrtress building! (trade marked by like three or four thousand companies that no one has heard of.)  
  
Kiaba: Wow!! where'd you find that out?  
  
Yugi: I hacked your PC Kaiba, then i deleted all of your crap, and reloaded teen radio songs that i thought would annoy the crap out of you.  
  
Kaiba: I hate my computer!  
  
Joey: Hi guys! Let's play Battle ship!  
  
Yugi: Shutup joey, or Mako might wake up.  
  
Joey: But....  
  
Yugi: no battleship.. What is it with you people today?!  
  
Mia: Hi, do you have a BAttleship game around, Yugi?  
  
Yugi: Oh man, you people have really lost you rtaste in games! No Battleship for any one!  
  
Mia: Oh, then-  
  
Tea: - Yu-Gi-Oh Forrtress building with over-priced trading cards!  
  
Yugi: Oh crap. We actually do stock that game.  
  
After building horrible forttreesses with cards Yugi, Mia, Tea,Joey and Kaiba go for a walk  
  
Yugi: Nothing like fresh air to help you escape from the thoughts of careless wasting of cash.  
  
Joey: Oh man i really gotta pee!! I drank like nine or ten carbonated milk drinks before i got here.  
  
Yugi, here's a porta-potty Joey, man carbonnated milk is bad for you.  
  
Mia: Let's go get a soda Yugi.  
  
Yugi: Okay Mia, it's better then carbonated milk.  
  
Kaiba: Doo doodo do oh yeah!!!  
  
Yugi: What the- Kaiba! Are you listening to teen radio?!  
  
Kaiba: What? oh yeah um whatever, yugi.  
  
Yugi: I regret downloading those songs on your computer, i worry, at this rate you may start buying Britney Spears albums, then we'll have to get you on one of those 12 step programs to stop you from listening to bad music.  
  
Kaiba: "This loneliness is killin' me, i must confess i still believe-" Oh what now?  
  
Yugi: It's the 12-step program for you Kaiba, (man, i thought teen radio was bad.)  
  
Tea: oh look a bunny!  
  
Yugi: what the, oh man Tea that was random.  
  
Tea: Oh i know.  
  
Yugi: Some one tell Kaiba to shut-up, i fed up with him singing NSYNC songs.  
  
Joey: Ah i fell like i just peed out my kindneys.  
  
Tea: Oh man, Joey thats disgusting!!  
  
Yugi: Mia and i are getting a soda, and escaping the maddness, Dang, Kaiba shut up!!!!  
  
Mia: C'monn Yugi.  
  
Mia and Yugi order sodas when a guy walks by and chalengenges yugi to a duel.  
  
Guy: Let's duel!  
  
Yugi: What ever pal, but i don't have a deck so Swipe!  
  
Yugi takes a starter deck and some booster cards a kid was holding:  
  
Yugi: I'll give these back to you after the duel, most likely.  
  
Guy: Fight!  
  
Yugi: For my first move i summon angry hamburger!  
  
Guy: Wow! That card sucks!  
  
Angry Hamburger: I am angry Hamburger! I will destroy all and rule the world!  
  
Yugi: Shutup Angry HAmburge! You're just a sandwich!- Now i will combine it with this card and remove your deck from the game. You lost, man i thought these cards were bad. Grandpa's deck is better then this crap. There has to be better card assortment.  
  
Mia: Wow! Yugi beat that guy in one turn, that guy must be worse than Joey!  
  
Yugi: Here kid. Don't attempt to go pro with an Angry Hamburger in your deck.  
  
Joey is outside with Tea and Kiaba.  
  
Joey: Man, Kaiba sings worse than i do.  
  
Tea: I won't ask.  
  
Tristen shows up as if from no where.  
  
Tristen: I heard Joey sing once, it's death to your ears.  
  
Joey: Aw, it's not that bad.  
  
Tea: Joey, don't sing  
  
Joey: Okay, does any one know where to buy a bat?  
  
Tristen: Over there.  
  
Joey purchases a bat and smashes Kaiba's CD player.  
  
Joey: Ah my ears are saved.  
  
Kaiba: No!!! My teen radio and Britney Spears albums have stopped playing!  
  
Tristen: Britney Spears?! What-the?  
  
Joey: Now that that is over i don't know what ot do with the bat.  
  
Tristen: You could play the great American sport baseball.  
  
Joey: Shutup Tristen this is Japan! I hate Basball. C'mon guys i need a good idea, this thing was like 15 dollars!  
  
Tea: What a waste.  
  
Kiaba: You could sell it back.  
  
Joey: Na, no refund.  
  
Tristen: Sucks for you Joey.  
  
Joey: Maybe not, look i could hit Weevle with it.  
  
Tristen: Or you could sell it to him for 50 bucks and we can buy a Yu-Gi-Oh booster Pack.  
  
Joey: Or i can hit you with the bat, Tristen.  
  
Tea: Or you can throw it at the porta-potty Weevle just walked into.  
  
Joey: Fling!  
  
Joey throws the bat and it gets stuck in the door.  
  
Weevle: The baseball players are attacking me!!! Wharrggg!  
  
Joey: That's what you get for trying to eat Yugi's Exodia cards.  
  
Tea: what the-  
  
Kiaba: look guys i bought a new CD player.  
  
Joey: If you start singing again i'll hit you with the bat.  
  
Tristen: I want some YuGi-Oh booster packs.  
  
Joey: That's it! Batting time for you pal.  
  
Tristen: OKay i'll shut up.  
  
Joey stops in mid swing and Yugi and Mia walk out from the store, The bat flies over their heads and threw a window.  
  
Distant voice: Ow!!  
  
Yugi: Shut up you.  
  
Everyone goes to Yugi's house to stay for the night, because while they were away from there homes, giant angry Hamburger cards devoured their homes. They all say good night and go to sleep, about midway through the night Yugi heres Grandpa's voice.  
  
GG: YuuuuGii! YuuuGiii  
  
Yugi: What Grandpa i'm trying to sleep.  
  
GG: Someone locked me in the bathroom and it really smells in in here.  
  
Yugi: I told you to flush the toilet!  
  
GG: I did and it still smells.  
  
Yugi: can this wait till the morning?  
  
GG: but it smells so bad.  
  
Yugi: ZZZZZZZZ  
  
GG: YuuuuGiiii  
  
Yugi: Shutup grandpa i'm trying to sleep, don't worry Joey proboly locked you in there.  
  
GG: It really smells!  
  
Yugi: Shut up.  
  
GG: YuuuGiii!  
  
Yugi: that's it!  
  
Yugi walks down stairs and throws Joey's bat at the bathroom door and walks away.  
  
GG: What the? Oh man it smells in here.  
  
Everyone comes down stairs in the morning.  
  
Mia: how did everone sleep?  
  
All: Fine.  
  
Tea: Eww there's mudd on the ground.  
  
Tristen: that's not mudd... Joey!  
  
Joey: (from insisde the bathroom) Oh always blame it on the guy who's taking a dump, it was probolby the dog.  
  
Tea: Yugi doesn't have a dog.  
  
Joey: No, but Tristen does.  
  
Yugi: Tristen put your dog outside!.  
  
After breakfast they are sitting in the TV room watching some dumb cartoon about something no one has ever heard of.  
  
Distant voice from nowhere: Dang you Yugibuilding fortress! I hate this game!  
  
Yugi: Yeah, you and like 20.000 other people.  
  
Mia: Don't tell me, Kaiba's PC  
  
Yugi: no, Tea's PC  
  
Tea: Dang you Yugi!  
  
Yugi: Your PC is a peice of crap, TEa, no ofense.  
  
Tea: Don't talk about my PC that way!  
  
Yugi: After using Kaiba's PC nothing else compares.  
  
Tristen: Yeah, do you use mac?  
  
Yugi: No, what-the, who hacks a mac?  
  
Tristen: I do.  
  
Yugi: not for online info i hope.  
  
Tristen: well.  
  
Yugi: aw dang Tristen, macs are for graphics, not hacking. crap.  
  
Joey: Who wants carbonated milk?  
  
Yugi: oh man Joey put that down!  
  
Mia: Can't you just drink normal soda?  
  
Joey: what's not normal about carbnated milk.  
  
Yugi: let me just ask: do you buy the drinks that way or do you carbonate them yourself.  
  
Joey:you can't buy carbonated milk.  
  
Yugi: you sick, twisted fool, you might need a 12 step program yourself, who the heck carbonates milk?  
  
Joey: Mmmmmm soury goodness.  
  
Mia: gross, Joey put that down.  
  
Yugi: sour milk? no wonder you alway have to take a crap!  
  
After some stupid conversng they all go outside.  
  
Distant voice: let's duel Yugi!  
  
Yugi: Look, i don't know who you are, and and you proboly suck at dueling.  
  
DV: I am a good duelist, now duel!  
  
Yugi: do you have an angry hamburger?  
  
DV: yes.  
  
Yugi: you suck.  
  
DV: I'd like it if you take that back.  
  
Yugi: i'd like it if you'd stop stalking me.  
  
DV: just duel me.  
  
Yugi: you have an angry hamburger, fighting you is worse then listening to Kaiba sing.  
  
DV: i like Kaiba's singing  
  
Yugi: it's the 12 step program for you, too.  
  
DV: duel me.  
  
Yugi: if you don't shut up i'll hit you with Joey's 15- dollar bat.  
  
DV: Aw man, 15 dollars? What a waste.  
  
Yugi: Not when Granpa wouldn't shut up, and it was good to bust KAiba's CD player.  
  
DV: why smash the CD player?  
  
Yugi: Briteny Spears and NSYNC.  
  
DV: (gasp........)................................... must kill Kaiba..........  
  
Yugi: he stopped.  
  
DV: duel.  
  
Yugi: fine, shutup and leave me alone if i win.  
  
DV: and if you lose?  
  
Yugi: I'll hit you with a bat.  
  
DV: what the?  
  
Yugi: B-A-T.  
  
DV: shut up.  
  
Yugi: duel.  
  
DV: fine.  
  
Yugi: Yu-Gi-OH!  
  
DV: why did you say that?  
  
Yugi: it felt good, but this time it has a reason Yu-Gi-Oh!-------- Now i'm taller, have a glowing eye on my head an can see into your non-existing soul. Plus , unlike Yugi, i have fan girls.  
  
DV: you suck.  
  
Yugioh: for my first move i'll play old tomato in attack mode and equip it with sword of frozen food.  
  
DV: what the?  
  
Yugioh: you're stunned in disbeleif, now it's my turn again. I'll fuse my tomato with one of Joey's carbonated milk drinks to make a monster that kills you and wins the deul for me.  
  
DV: dang, i hate all of you.  
  
Yugioh: and because i feel like it, i'll hit you with the bat any way banishing you to the under world, because 15 dollars is too much for a peice of wood.  
  
DV: nooooooo!!!!!!!! now i'll have to come back later in the story named something else, that was worse than my first name, i hate you Yugi, or Yugioh or what ever the heck your name is......--------------  
  
Yugioh: YUGI!  
  
Tea: he went back to being Yugi.  
  
Yugi: i'm glad that's over, what could be a worse name than distant voice?  
  
(Name designer: Distant voice, your new name is : (Drum rolL) Magic crap)  
  
Yugi: forget i asked.  
  
Mai: man now that that duel is over, i'm bored.  
  
Tristen: we could make a camp fire.  
  
Yugi: it's broad day light moron.  
  
Tristen: or we could set joey's bat on fire.  
  
Joey: Good idea! now were'd i put that thing?  
  
Yugi: i banshed Magic crap, i mean distant voice with it.  
  
Magic crap: i heard you.  
  
Yugi: go away, you're not supossed to come back until later in the series.  
  
MC: my revenge starts now!  
  
meanwhile Kaiba's sing Britney Spears.  
  
Yugi: Sick'um Kaiba!  
  
MC: nooooooooooo, curse you Kaiba and your teen radio addictions!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: good job.  
  
Joey: need more milk, carbonation, and gas.  
  
Yugi: shut up Joey.  
  
Mako: hi, let's play battleship!  
  
Yugi: what-the?! Where the heck did you come from?  
  
Kaiba: you're like four or five episodes late.  
  
Mako: boom! let's duel.  
  
Yugi: go away.  
  
Mako walks away talking to himself about battle ships.  
  
Yugi: it seems i just keep talking, because whoever is writing this is running out of ideas.  
  
Tea: yeah....  
  
Mai: they keep forcing people to duel you.  
  
Joey: Must pee!  
  
Yugi: no more milk for you joey!  
  
Tea: what happened to Tristen?  
  
Yugi: he'sa eatting plant guids that say non-toxic because the person who's writing this is getting bored.  
  
Mai: let's go back to Yugi's.  
  
All: Agreed.  
  
Joey: i still have to pee.  
  
Yugi: pee on the road Joey.  
  
Joey: what were you talking about, the person writing this is running out of ideas.  
  
Yugi: i ment if you don't shut up magic crap- might come back again.  
  
Joey: what kind of crap name is that?  
  
Yugi: don't say that, if he comes back again you might need to buy another bat.  
  
Joey: i could have bought more milk with those 15 dollars.  
  
Yugi: i almost feel your pain.  
  
Mai: Kaiba shut up!  
  
Yugi: put the Britney spears down and no one gets hit with a bat.  
  
Tea: agreed!  
  
Yugi: man, the writer to this is losing it, he ran out oof ideas a lit while ago and these scripts are starting to suck.  
  
Joey: yeah what is this crap  
  
MC: did some one call?  
  
Yugi: go away.  
  
MC: what?  
  
Yugi: we're talking about how the writter of this is having constant mind blocks and is running out of good ideas, and how 15 dollars is too much for a bat.  
  
MC: ................................................. beeeeeeeeeeeeep......................  
  
Joey: i think he died.  
  
Yugi: Hey magic anus wake up or you might have to come back with another bad name!  
  
MC: oh no! did you just call me magic anus?  
  
Yugi: yes.  
  
MC: let's duel.  
  
Yugi: you suck.  
  
MC: die!  
  
Yugi: Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
MC: stupid Yu-Gi-Oh! and his fan girls! why can't i be like that.  
  
Yugioh: because your name is magic crap.  
  
MC: i have the first move of this duel.  
  
Yugioh: you haven't read the rule books have you?  
  
MC: no i haven't. why?  
  
Yugioh: guys with fan girls always go first.  
  
MC: i hate you.  
  
Yugioh: plus i can see from here that you have no soul, it ran away because of your name.  
  
MC: i hate you.  
  
Yugioh: I had to say something funny, like i've been saying the script writer here has lost his good ideas.  
  
MC: Go already.  
  
Yugioh: for my first move i'll use joey's bat. I'll equip it with Weelve  
  
MC: any thing but that!  
  
Yugioh: i'm not done, next i'll play a trap.  
  
MC: wow. i'll bet you your trap is a bluff or some crap card. I'll play flying imp in attack mode and attack the bat.  
  
Yugioh: i was hoping you'd say that. You walked right into my trap! Teen Radio!  
  
MC: curse you Yugiohhhhhhhhhhhh------------------------  
  
Yugioh: and because you just fell into an abyss i win the duel.  
  
Tea: another duel down.  
  
Yugioh: YUGI  
  
Joey: 've had to pee for like three or four episodes now can i use the bathroom?  
  
Yugi: go already.  
  
Joey goes to pee and every one else walks away when they hear Yugi go Yu-Gi- Oh!  
  
They walk in to see two Yugis  
  
Tea: how can we tell which is the real Yugioh?  
  
Yugioh 1: Easy Tea, I'm the real one, as you can see i'm the only surrounded by fan girls, no one is around Yugioh2 because he is really magic anus.  
  
Yugioh2: curse you Yugioh!  
  
Yugioh: magic anus reveal yourself!  
  
Magic Anus: noooo!!!!  
  
Yugioh: another bad name  
  
MA: yes  
  
Yugioh: you want to duel i suppose, wow you haven't learned your lesson yet.  
  
MA: ah but you are mistaken i have a Yugi starter deck, your exact deck!  
  
Yugioh: what deck? i don't have a deck i just throw together random cards each duel, and some other crap.  
  
MA: but it is the Yugi starter deck i bought it!  
  
Yugioh: you fell for a nonrefundable resale gag. sucks for you.  
  
MA: Ah but i can still win.  
  
Yugioh: how much did you pay.........?  
  
MA: like 25 bucks!  
  
Yugioh (snicker) (snicker) puh what a waste (snicker)  
  
MA: stop laughing  
  
Yugioh: ....- oh what i couldn't hear you over my snickering.  
  
MA: I SAID STOP LAUGHING!!!!  
  
Yugioh: i'm not laughing i'm snickering you idiot.  
  
MA: watch what you say.  
  
Yugioh: what or some guy named MagiC AnuS that's been stalking me for revenge is going to stalk me some more?  
  
MA: i do not stalk you!  
  
Yugioh: oh please, you've been following me for like six episodes, that's stalking.  
  
MA: soo. I'll win this time!  
  
Yugioh: you suck, no matter how many times you've dueled me you have lost.  
  
Ma: shutup!  
  
Yugioh: duel.  
  
MA: Fine  
  
Yugioh: I feel like making this quick and humiliating for you.  
  
MA: you suck.  
  
Yugioh: For my move i will play utimate teen radio in attack mode and equip it with Britney spears CD  
  
MA: no, any thing but that, nooooo these are the songs that scare even my nightmares.  
  
Yugioh: they don't just scare nightmares, they scare death.  
  
MA: Is it my turn yet?  
  
Yugioh: I fear not Magic anus, with a name like that you may never get a turn.  
  
MA: okay, enough, we all know the name designer went overboard.  
  
Yugioh: no one but you seems to care....................  
  
Strange audience: O.O  
  
Yugioh: now i will play a trap card.  
  
Ma; where did that audience come from?!  
  
Yugioh: I have no idea, Joey who the heck are these people?  
  
Joey: Long, lost Yugioh trading fortress fans, they've come to watch you duel.  
  
Yugioh: right, right................ oookay any way, your turn anus.  
  
MA: Huh i won't fall for your trap this time, i'll play burrowing anus in defense mode.  
  
Yugioh: once again you have fallen into my trap.  
  
MA: what?!  
  
Yugioh: it is activated when your opponent puts a creature in defense.  
  
MA: how is it possible?  
  
Yugioh: Ultra sonic wave! I equip it to my monster to emit super powerful sound waves that blast you into a never ending abyss.  
  
MA: cursssssssssse Youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu YugiiiiiiiiiiiiiOooooooooooooh!!!!!!!  
  
Yugioh: i won't ponder what his next name will be.......  
  
Name Designer: It is now-  
  
Yugioh: - seriously, i don't want to know. Thanks anyway though. 


End file.
